If I was On Kids React
by S.I.M.P
Summary: My idea if I was on Kids React. More details in the first chapter. Also I give credits to Rafi and Benny off the FineBros Channel the whole React thing was not mine. But you should check their channel out on Youtube, it's the TheFineBros or TheFineBrothers.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Guys I promise this will be a easy story that I will make it longer since it's the summer and I won't be doing anything this summer (except Volleyball tryouts in the beginning of August) **

**And about the story because it's T rated It won't be cussing but for when it gets to the Teens react stage then I can put some cursing videos. Plus I'll put some scenes that aren't on the show. **

**Also to tell you now to expect my person's name is Abigail and she will have a love triangle with her,William, and Bryson. But her nickname will be Abby.**

**And yes, I've seen almost all the Kids React and All the Teens React and waiting for more Elders React.**

**Before I end this, you guys can send me a message or review and tell me what videos I should do and I'll make up something for the other people ****and ****make a React show that isn't out and ****I'm not doing all of them that's out**

**but the most popular ones like Nyan Cat and ****Minecraft.**

**Also send me some Music Videos and Video Games ideas I should do because that would be better since they don't do that many on the React shows. **

**The chapters will come out on Fridays or Saturdays, so make sure to catch them,plus the first episode, Nyan Cat will be out**

**On June 28 due to the fact i have a sleep over thing at the the church June 29 so after that, i'll be writing like crazy for you guys! ~S.I.M.P**


	2. THE PREMIERE! NYAN CAT!

**If I was on Kids React **

**KIDS REACT TO **

**VIRAL VIDEOS!**

**THIS EPISODE:NYAN CAT!**

***nyan cat pops up on the screen* MEOW MEOW MEOW MIN MEOW MEOW MEOW **

**Abigail**: oh no! Not this!

**Athena: **aww! Oh my god!

**Morgan**: Aww! Look at the kitty!

**Lia: *laughs***

**1 minute later MEOW MEWO MIN MEOW MEOW MIN MEOWMEOW MEOW**

**Abigail**: why would you pick this!

**Landon**: alright, it's annoying

**Jake**: what's the point of this!

**William**:*has hand on forehand shaking his head*

**Landon**: SHUT UP!

**Morgan**: She's adorable and she's dancing in the sky! I just want that kitty!

Noooo! Don't go awaaayy!

***nyan cat finishes***

**Abigail**: Why, just, Oh my god!

**Jake**: Why do people make this!

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Benny**: So do you know what you watched?

**Abigail**: Yeah, you just showed me the most RETARDEST thing made in the WORLD! But I like that the cats farting a rainbow *stares at camera while Benny and Rafi are laughing in background*

**Benny**: *between laughs*Where have you seen this before?

**Abigail**: My friend dared me to watch the 10 minute version and I HATED IT! And now you guys show me this! Come on!

**Rafi**: We're sorry we put you through the torture of watching it again.

**Abigail**: Okay, I forgive you. *They started laughing again*

**Benny**: Do you know what you watched?

**William**: I think it was a cat farting out a rainbow.

**Jake**: It was running across space, pooing out rainbows!

**Benny**: What about the tune?

**Emma**: Like this meow min meow meow

**William**: meowmeow meow meow meow meow

**Benny**: Now you see the cat, but how does the body look?

**Jake**: IT'S A POPTART!

**Abigail**: POPTART! I don't get it, out of all the things a poptart!

**Lia**: Like a donut, then the head's shaped like a heart *starts laughing*

**Benny**: Do you know someone uploaded a 6 hour version of this?

**Abigail**: What? That's just sad.

**Landon**: I wonder how long that took to upload.

**Jake**: Three words for that person. GET A LIFE.

**William**: what? That's just, that's just insane.

**Benny**: And if you had to give a name to this cat, what would it be?

**William**: Rainbow cat?

**Athena**: Puff-Ball

**Morgan**: Repunzela, because she's cute and cuddly!

**Benny**: And would you ever watch it again?

**Emma**: No it just disgusts me

**Athena**: No

**Lia**: yes! Can you play it again?

**Lia**: yes! Play it again!

***they start it and laugh at Lia***

**END OF SHOW CREDITS**

_**NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE TELL ME!**_

_**Athena: Make sure to like and subscribe!**_

_**Lia: Remember to tell us what you would like to see next!**_

_**Landon and Abigail: Pick something that's not weird!**_

_**HARRY POTTER OR REBECCA BLACK FRIDAY**_

_**Tell me which one you would like to see in the reviews!**_

_**Also I will put a little behind the scenes of where everyone gets to know each other and stuff soon too so look out for that too! Just so you guys know the actual reacts will be kinda short, but the behind the scenes are what you really want to watch, but this was just the first episode so they might get longer.**_


	3. Just So You Know

**Author's Note**

**Guys okay to note:**

** Instead of every friday and saturday for Kids React **

**and the behind the scenes it will be when i can write,edit and publish it.**

** Just so you know the next the chapter will be a Behind the scenes.**

**Also i will be writing a little short story that has nothing to do with Kids React but I wanted to let you guys know.**

** ~S.I.M.P**


	4. OMG! Sorry!

**Author's Note**

**OMG!: Guys i a bad emergency, my keyboard is messed up on my computer making it hard to type so it's **

**getting fix! i'm so sorry! but when i get it back i'll put two chapters on for you! **


End file.
